Jak zdeptane kwiaty
by Lortes
Summary: Czyli o samotnym Nico, który ma sto pięćdziesiąt lat i, według plotek, jest dzieciojadem, który zamordował rodzinę. W dodatku przypałętała się do niego dwójka nastolatków, którzy wydają się dziwnie znajomi. Waha się między T a K, wspomniana reinkarnacja.


**_Od autorki: _**_Szczerze, nawet nie wiem co tu napisać. Chyba po prostu musiałam odpocząć od romansów+uwielbienie do Nico+trwająca od kilku tygodni ponowna miłość do SnK, gdzie śmierć i rozpacz są na porządku dziennym= tada! Wynik poniżej :D_

_Ci, co kojarzą anime "Attack on Titan" rozkminią, że mój Nico niebezpiecznie przypomina Leviego, tak samo jak jego relacje z Aliee są podobne do tych Rivamikowych... No cóż :D Nie umiałam się oprzeć tej wizji ;) Mam nadzieję, że każdy odgadnie kto jest kim, bo zawarłam TAK DUŻO wskazówek, że to aż chore :D Poza tym, chwalcie moją inwencję, niektóre imiona brałam specjalnie z angielskich zbiorów i znaczeń :3 _

_Kalipso jest OOC, Nico jest OOC, ale co tam xD Nie umiałam się oprzeć takiej wizji Kalipso, tak samo jak wstawieniu marnej filozofii i metafor xD Oneshot jest potworem, przysięgam - prawie 8000 słów. Bogowie.  
_

_Chcę podziękować każdej osobie, która dodała do ulubionych, śledzi, lub skomentowała jakąś z moich innych historii, tak samo jak tym, którzy nabijają wejścia. Jesteście cudowni ;)_

_PS. Nie ma Leyny. Wierzycie w to? Ani grama. Muszę chyba iść na badania psychiatryczne xD_

_PPS. Jestem beznadziejna w wymyślaniu przyszłości, więc oszczędziłam wam jak najbardziej tego bólu... Oraz nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ile Nico ma lat, bo są chyba trzy daty jego urodzin, a ja matmy nigdy nie byłam omnibusem... Więc... Hm... Co wyszło to wyszło :D_

* * *

_**Zastrzeżenie!** Nic nie jest moje, wiemy. Nie mam inwencji na błyskotliwe i dowcipne puenty, Rick Riordan ma wszystko -postacie, wydarzenia, wspomnienia, bo niektórzy bohaterowie są moi, hehe-, razem ze swoją cholerną niedokończoną serią. Ja jestem jego korektorką, która znała plany na przyszłość, ale odradziła RR wstawianie ich, by sama zgarnąć nagrody. A teraz cii, ukrywam się przed wszystkimi 3-skrótowymi biurami śledczymi, bo Rick mnie wydał. Żegnajcie!_

* * *

Był miejscową legendą.

Rodzice straszyli nim niepokorne dzieci, nastolatkowie, mimo odosobnionej i spokojnej okolicy, omijali jego dom z daleka. Nieraz widziano zakrwawione, poobijane dzieci z pistoletami lub nożami, wchodzące do jego domu. Wszyscy szeptali o nim niespokojnie, przerażeni, niejednokrotnie zgłaszając na policję podejrzane zdarzenia – władza jednak bagatelizowała wszystkie pogłoski. Starzec był przykładnym obywatelem, regularnie płacił rachunki i podatki, miał nieskazaną kartotekę, czysty jak łza. Pojawiające się i znikające dzieci, i niepokojące zdarzenia jakoś im umykały.

Wszystkie opinie na jego temat brały się z plotek – a tych było mnóstwo. Każda coraz bardziej wymyślna i kolorowa. Każdy już słyszał o tym, iż je dzieci albo ma piwnicę w której eksperymentuje ze zwłokami. Dlaczego mieszka i żyje sam? Ponieważ zarżnął brutalnie swoją rodzinę, nie słyszałeś? Albo dlatego, że jest w połowie duchem, mieszkającym w tym wielkim, opuszczonym, starym domu.

Zresztą, z samego starca zawsze promieniowała przerażająca aura, a same plotki wzięły się z zimnych, pustych, bezuczuciowych i martwych oczu oraz czarnego noża, przez który w pobliżu starca na kilka kilometrów nigdy nie było żywej duszy. Łatwowierne dzieci, podpuszczane przez starszych, wierzyły, że powstał ze spopielonych kości jego ofiar.

Sam zainteresowany jednak nie był tym zaniepokojony. Przyzwyczaił się. Zawsze był odludkiem, obiektem przerażających spojrzeń i szeptów. Zdanie tych ślepych śmiertelników mało go obchodziło, naprawdę. W życiu przeżył więcej niż stara baba, prychająca i wyzywająca go od demonów i diabłów. Zawsze jednak unosił wtedy zmarszczony kącik ust w pustym uśmiechu. Był synem diabła w jej rozumieniu, prawda? Pana Podziemia, boga śmierci i bogactw, jednego z Wielkiej Trójki. Umiał na skinienie małego palca przywołać hordę trupów, wyssać z kogoś duszę lub wtopić się w cień. Przebywanie w krainie umarłych i obcowanie z duszami – to jak streszczenie jego życia.

A to życie nie było łatwe. Nico di Angelo miał kiedyś siostrę, która zmarła, gdy miał dziesięć lat, pozostawiając go jako sierotę. Dowiedział się, że jest synem najbardziej z antyspołecznych i nielubianych bogów oraz, o ironio, według normalnego trybu życia powinien już mieć ponad siedemdziesiąt lat. Nie dość, że ludzie go odrzucali za samo pochodzenie, to jeszcze nie był nawet z tego wieku. Przeżył dwie okrutne wojny. Widział, jak umierają jego przyjaciele, siostra, szwagier, rodzina. Spędził większość swojego życia wśród zrozpaczonych dusz i ojca, który nim gardził.

Żył, samotny, pogarbiony i zmierzły, patrząc na ojca, który teraz i na zawsze będzie miał wygląd trzydziestolatka. Miał dość i jego życie nie miało sensu, ale Fata były uparte – czasami w chwilach czarnego humoru myślał, że to „wynagrodzenie" za przegapienie siedemdziesięciu lat życia w przeklętym hotelu. Niestety, jeśli miała to być nagroda, to Nico z chęcią by zajął ostatnie miejsce na tym niewymownym konkursie. Widział więcej bólu i śmierci, nawet nie jako syn Hadesa, niż by pragnął.

Jedynym przypomnieniem, że nie jest sam na tym świecie, pogrążony w niekończącej się spirali nienawiści oraz że nie jest potworem z opisów i plotek jego sąsiadów, była córka Zeusa, od lat niezmienna. Jej żywe, nieśmiertelne oczy z czasem zblakły, gdy stała nad grobem brata i przyjaciół, wiedząc, że to będzie się powtarzało eonami. Swoich bratanic nie widziała od przeszło dziesięciu lat, by na nowo nie przeżywać bólu i rozpaczy, gdyby ponownie musiała pochować kogoś bliskiego.

Czasami umykały mu imiona i wydarzenia. Leo, tak? Syn Hefajstosa, jeden z siódemki, pochowany w miarę wcześnie, wcześniej niż inni, zawsze z siedzącą przed grobem dziewczyną.

Reyna. Bianca. Hazel. Will. Jason. Piper. Percy. Annabeth. Frank. Lou Ellen.

Co wieczór przymykał oczy i powtarzał cicho tę mantrę, by nie zapomnieć. Nie był pewien, czy półbogów dotyczy Alzheimer, ale nie był także pewny, czy jakikolwiek heros mógłby mu to potwierdzić. Gdy tylko odwiedzał Obóz Herosów, półbogowie szeptali za nim rozgorączkowani, a Chejron zawsze obnosił się z nim dumnie. Był jedynym herosem spoza Nowego Rzymu, który dożył sędziwego wieku. Centaur zawsze opowiadał o jego życiu i przeżytych latach, dając nadzieję młodym herosom, że wcale nie muszą umierać młodo w świecie śmiertelników.

Nico czasem myślał, że wolałby tę drugą opcję.

* * *

\- Możesz się spotykać ze mną? - spytał z niedowierzaniem, unosząc brew. - Czy dziadek przekraczający setkę się już nie liczy?

Thalia prychnęła, wywracając oczami, jakby mówiła, że mężczyzna jest mężczyzną, nie ważne, czy jako szesnastolatek czy stu pięćdziesięciolatek.

\- Chcesz coś zasugerować? - zapytała chłodno, choć oczy jej zabłyszczały. - Artemida rozumie, że jako jedyny pozostałeś z mojego byłego życia – dodała cicho, poważniej.

Zapadła przygnębiona cisza.

\- Nie ma ich tam, wiesz? - zadał pytanie, czując, jak jego płuca się zaciskają, a kolana bolą z przeciążenia. Poczuł się boleśnie stary i niepotrzebny. - Nikogo.

\- Nawet Percy'ego? - Jej ton był zaskoczony. - Nigdy nie chciał takiego życia. Chciał po prostu bezpiecznej rodziny. Nie sądziłam, że zdecyduje się na odrodzenie z takim ryzykiem.

\- Gdzie Annabeth tam on, pamiętasz? - powiedział nieco gorzko. - A wątpię, żeby przegapiła taką okazję.

\- Boję się, że ich spotkam i nie rozpoznam – oznajmiła po chwili, cicho i wyjątkowo niepewnie jak na nią. - Boję się, że minę Jasona, czy kim tam będzie i uznam, że to kolejny spośród tysiąca mijanych osób.

\- Rozpoznasz go – rzekł pewnie i twardo, a widząc błysk srebra w oddali, podniósł się ciężko. Zaniósł się suchym, dźwięcznym kaszlem, który był normalny w tych czasach i wsparł na ostro zakończonej lasce, jego drugiej broni i podporze dla śmiertelnego, słabego ciała. Było coraz gorzej, a potwory nie próżnowały. Nico wiedział, że to nie jest myślenie bohatera, ale czasem czuł ulgę, gdy wiedział, że każdy kolejny dzień może być ostatnim. I tak i tak czekały go komnaty ozdobione czaszkami mnichów.

\- Nico... - Thalia spojrzała na niego z niepokojem, rzadko okazywanym komukolwiek, ale on tylko machnął ręką. Złapała go za dłoń i ścisnęła lekko - dziwnie spoufalony gest z mężczyzną. Nico wątpił, czy gdyby powiedział swojej młodszej wersji, że w przyszłości będzie miał w życiu jako podporę jedynie Thalię Grace, to nie uznałby się za wariata. - Wiem, że jest ci ciężko.

Spojrzał na nią – młodą, żywą, energiczną, piętnastoletnią, nieśmiertelną. Poczuł się mały, słaby i stary. Miał wrażenie, że dopiero co bohaterski półbóg uratował go i jego siostrę, razem ze swoimi dzielnymi przyjaciółmi wśród których była Thalia, taka sama jak teraz. Świadomość, że minęło już _tyle _lat, że nikt nie przeżył, a ludzie w jego wieku są martwi albo mają wnuki, była zbyt ciężka. Jego ojciec czasem, podczas tych nielicznych chwil, patrzył na niego ze smutkiem i cichym zrozumieniem.

Czasem, gdy był naprawdę skwaszony, współczuł bogom, mimo ich całej żądzy władzy, chciwości i głupoty. Oni żyli tak wiekami i żyć będą, widząc śmierć swoich dzieci i ich dzieci i pięćdziesięciu późniejszych pokoleń. Co to za sens istnienia? Zero zakotwiczenia w świecie, żadnego powodu, by wracać?

\- Mam dość – przyznał szczerze, patrząc na swoje dłonie, poszarzałe, pomarszczone, żylaste i poplamione. Były pełne odcisków i blizn, przypomnienia tego życia, które minęło.

Życie Nico dzieliło się na _przed _i _po, _a to _po_ było bardziej ponure i smutne, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe.

\- Ja też – mruknęła, patrząc w niebo na elektronicznym ekranie, zadumana. - Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam, kiedy ty też odejdziesz – dodała ckliwie, a Nico uniósł brew.

\- Nie gadaj tak, bo pomyślę, że miękniesz – powiedział z zaczepliwym uśmiechem.

Uśmiechnęła się, czochrając jego włosy, tak jak wtedy, gdy miał dziesięć lat. Teraz jego głowa błyszczała srebrem i łysiną.

\- Zawsze będziesz tym opętanym dzieciakiem z kartami i milionem pytań – powiedziała czule, a Nico miał sekundową myśl, że to niedorzeczne, jak z silnej niechęci ich stosunki zmieniły się na takie jakie są teraz. Prychnął, czując lekkie ciepło na sercu, dawno tam nieobecne.

\- A ty zawsze będziesz dziewczyną, która prawie rozbiła nas słońcem – zironizował, a Thalia wydęła wargi.

\- Minęło tyle lat – westchnęła. - Nie zapomnisz mi tego?

Roześmiał się, choć na chwilę ścisnęło go w żołądku, bo tylko przypomniała mu to, o czym chciał zapomnieć. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że znów ma dziesięć lat, Bianca stoi obok, broniąc go, a on maltretuje pytaniami swojego bohatera.

\- Nigdy.

\- Ja też mam parę haków na ciebie, wiesz? - Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, a Nico podniósł ręce, zerkając kątem oka na las w pobliżu, w którym nic nie widział. Ramiona mu opadły z ulgą i usiadł z powrotem na krześle. Uśmiech wykrzywił mu wargi, a on nie wiedział, czy z powodu świadomości, że Thalia nie musi jeszcze iść czy dlatego, że tchnęła lekkość w jego duszę.

\- Co tam słychać u wiecznych nastolatek?

* * *

Mamrotał pod nosem przekleństwa w każdym języku, jaki znał, uderzając czajnikiem o stół. Po prawie siedemdziesięciu latach i drugiej wojnie światowej i tak było mu trudno nadążyć za technologią, ale teraz, pół wieku później, kiedy nawet bogowie byli w kryzysowej sytuacji ze śmiertelnikami, było _tragicznie. _Hazel myślała, że początek dwudziestego pierwszego wieku był dziwny? Proszę.

Wszystko się zmieniało. Życie, śmierć, ludzie, bogowie, zachodnia cywilizacja, świat. Patrzył na ludzi w maseczkach, na upadających bogów. Widział migoczącą Hestię kaszlącą w popiołach, Posejdona wyglądającego jak stan jego królestwa, słabego i nie pozostawiającego wątpliwości, że ma kilka tysięcy lat. Patrzył na słabą Afrodytę, chudą, brzydką, karykaturalną, nie mającą ochoty na nic. Miłość zanikała, a wraz z nią bogini, aż każdy zastanawiał się, czy nie spotka jej ten sam koniec co Pana. Nico modlił się każdego dnia i oddawał na nią ofiary, mimo że Afrodyta raczej wychodziła u niego na sporym minusie, by to się nie stało. Co to by było życie bez miłości? Ares jaśniał, jak nigdy, potężny i silny, przeciwieństwo swojej kochanki, wspierany przez wojny i śmierć.

Ameryka słabła, a wraz z nią bogowie, więc Nico zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze za jego życia płomień zachodu nie zapłonie w innym miejscu.

Wyjrzał przez elektroniczny ekran, widząc wychudzone, albo przeciwnie, otyłe dzieci, pokryte sadzą, z poplamioną, cienką skórą. Miały wypłowiałe, bezbarwne włosy lub wyłysiałe głowy od chemicznego życia, a ich puste, wyłupiaste oczy przyprawiały go o dreszcz każdego dnia. To była parodia życia. Do czego ludzie się doprowadzili?

Mimo że Gaja została pokonana, to wymagało to zbyt wiele energii zachodu. Ludzie byli praktycznie niezależni, nawet Zeus z pomocą Olimpijczyków ledwie zdołał zastopować rozwój – gdyby nie bogowie, Gaja nawet rozproszona, we śnie i nie mająca szans nawet za miliard lat na przebudzenie, mogłaby się rozpaść i wszystko zniszczyć. Nico czasem sobie tego życzył, mimo ofiar, które poświęcili by to powstrzymać. Zastanawiał się, czy w jakiś chory, pokrętny sposób bogini nie miała racji. Oczywiście, jej wizja była wypaczona, zła i pragnąca zniszczenia, ale fakt pozostawał faktem – przydałby się drugi potop, nie ważne czy biblijny, czirokeski czy grecki. Sam stan, w jakim znajdował się jego świat, przyprawiał go, człowieka, który praktycznie niczego się nie bał, o dreszcze.

Bóstwa wiedziały, że czas na zmiany i to porządne, bo inaczej nawet najpotężniejsze z nich obrócą się w pył, ale Nico zastanawiał się, co będzie tym ostatecznym bolcem, skoro zniszczenie bronią prawie połowy planety i wybijanie się codziennie tego nie zrobiło.

Przetarł ręką twarz, patrząc przez elektroniczne ekrany na ścianach – posiadanie okna ze względu na toksyny było zbyt niebezpieczne. Słońce boleśnie paliło w oczy i grzało, jakby sam Apollo osłabł i zbliżył się za blisko Ziemi. Ludzie prócz masek chodzili w strojach przeciw toksynom, choć zdarzało się to naprawdę rzadko, bo obawa zakażeniem była zbyt wielka, a nieziemskie temperatury nie poprawiały samopoczucia. W domach było praktycznie wszystko, więc wychodzenie na zewnątrz nie było potrzebne – życie towarzyskie opierało się na hologramach. Żywności była chemiczna i uzależniająca, o zwierzętach rzadko się słyszało, choć wiele osób hodowało je w domach, a kwiaty widać było tylko w laboratoriach.

Przez ekran widział pył migocący w powietrzu, suche pola i budynki. Ze względu na krytyczną sytuację z tlenem drzewa były hodowane sztucznie i posiadanie w domu pojemnika z przenośnym tlenem i czystym powietrzem było nakazane.

Nagły ruch przykuł jego uwagę, a kubek zamarł w drodze do ust. Dwójka dzieci, bez masek i stroju, z chorą skórą i wypłowiałymi od toksyn włosami szła pospiesznie ulicą. Zobaczenie człowieka nie było bardzo dziwne, ale zobaczenie dwójki nastolatków bez ochrony było przerażające. Gdy zmrużył oczy, wysilając słaby wzrok, dostrzegł ciemny ruch za nimi i błysk przy pasie chłopaka. Skrzywił się lekko – półbogowie. Zanim jednak się zorientował, piekielny pies, wyskakując z cienia za budynkiem, skoczył na nastolatków. Jeden wdech, a dziewczyna profesjonalnym cięciem zostawiła kupkę popiołu i złotego proszku. Musiał przyznać, że ma refleks.

Patrzył z ciekawością na dzieci idące bez ochrony, z wyciągniętymi mieczami, (mimo całej paranoi, heros pozostawał herosem i miecz lub włócznia nigdy się nie zmieniła) szukające schronienia. Może by na to przystał, gdyby nie to, że kilka dni wcześniej Melissa, wnuczka Jasona i Piper, przyszła go odwiedzić, gdy była w pobliżu na misji. Atak drakainy był naprawdę uciążliwy, ale Melissa najwyraźniej odziedziczyła talent po dziadkach i matce, bo z niewinnym uśmiechem trzynastolatki zabiła ją w oka mgnieniu. Gdyby teraz jeszcze doszła dwójka herosów do jego aury syna Hadesa, istnego magnesu na potwory, to naprawdę byłoby źle.

Zaklął, gdy zauważył, że idą w jego stronę, wzdychając ciężko. Był za miękki, bo wiedział, że i tak i tak przynajmniej da im wodę, i leki na choroby skóry. Gdy usłyszał dzwonek, poczłapał do drzwi i otworzył je gwałtownie, przeklinając cicho – zmiękł z wiekiem.

\- Czego? - burknął, przyglądając się gościom. Wyglądali na wyczerpanych, wychudzonych i chorych. Największym jednak zdumieniem był ich wiek, bo mieli na pewno piętnaście lub więcej lat, więc albo byli na misji – ale Chejron zawsze przygotowywał półbogów na wyprawę do toksycznego świata, a Rzymianie tego unikali – albo nie trafili jeszcze do któregoś z obozów. W tych czasach to było naprawdę dziwne, bo bogowie starali się uznawać swoje dzieci, by jeszcze buntu zignorowanych herosów nie mieć w tym zbiorowisku kłopotów.

Chłopak wyraźnie gotów był chronić dziewczyny, choć nieco opadły mu ramiona na widok żywego człowieka. Mimo to, Nico był świadkiem jej sekundowej reakcji, więc zastanawiał się, czy to ona potrzebuje ochrony.

\- Czego chcecie? - powtórzył niecierpliwie i zatkał usta, mrużąc piekące oczy. - Wchodźcie albo idźcie, już mi zakurzyliście dom.

Na twarzach dzieci zmarszczki nieco się wygładziły, choć Nico widział ich napiętą postawę. W myślach się uśmiechnął – dobrze, równie mógłby być zamaskowanym dobrą ilością Mgły potworem. Weszli ostrożnie do środka, a Nico natychmiast zamknął drzwi, włączając oczyszczanie powietrza, choć już płuca odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Musiał wziąć leki na wydalenie toksyn z organizmu.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzamy – powiedziała miękko dziewczyna, nieco wyższa i starsza niż chłopiec. - Szukaliśmy krótkiego schronienia.

Nico odwrócił się w stronę kuchni, machając ręką i kaszląc ciężko.

\- Chodźcie, bo pozarażacie mi wszystko – polecił, widząc kątem oka bliskość tej dwójki. Na pewno niejedno przeżyli, a oboje ocierali się barkami, w każdej chwili gotowi stanąć plecami do siebie i walczyć.

Gdy tylko weszli do kuchni, polecił podać im niezbędne specyfiki i przyrządzić jedzenie – krótko zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobić cheeseburgera, ale uznał, że to przesada – i usiadł naprzeciw.

Dziewczyna miała twarde spojrzenie i krótkie blond włosy do podbródka, z białymi pasmami, dowodem na wypławianie włosów, częste zjawisko w tych czasach. Od zbyt długiej obecności na zewnątrz jej włosy były cienkie, a w niektórych miejscach na głowie prześwitywała skóra. Blade oczy miały znajomy blask, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć, bo to przywoływało bolesne wspomnienia.

Chłopak był do niej podobny, choć jego włosy były jasnobrązowe – Nico był zaskoczony, że utrzymały barwę, może był to wpływ jego boskiego rodzica – a oczy zielono-żółte, wyraźnie mówiące, że dużo przeszedł.

Wydawali mu się dziwnie starzy i doświadczeni, choć zrzucił to na to przez co musieli do tej pory przejść. Ich skóra była żółtawo-niebieska, poplamiona i cienka jak pergamin. Byli wychudzeni, chorzy i kaszleli co chwila ropą.

\- Co tu robiliście w takim stanie? - zadał pytanie, które go nurtowało.

\- Eee... - chłopak po raz pierwszy się odezwał, a Nico uniósł brew. - My...

\- Oddzielili nas z rodzicami i szukaliśmy ich wszędzie – przerwała mu dziewczyna z wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Nico je odwzajemnił.

\- I po prostu postanowiliście powędrować sobie z gołą skórą na zewnątrz by nabrać świeżego powietrza? - zironizował, choć młode pokolenie rzadko łapało żart ze świeżym powietrzem.

\- A przeszkadza to panu? - Chłopak się wtrącił, a Nico fuknął, choć gdzieś w głębi zapłonęła w nim iskra rozbawienia. Miały ikrę te dzieciaki.

\- Tak, szczególnie że wyglądacie na skraju śmierci i naszliście mnie w spokojny sobotni dzień. – Zmrużył groźnie oczy, a chłopak westchnął przepraszająco.

\- Przepraszamy – powiedział, a kiedy dziewczyna nadal na niego patrzyła, mrużąc oczy, chłopak ją kopnął. - Jesteśmy zmęczeni, chorzy i głodni. Aliee nie miała tego na myśli, ja tak samo. Dziękujemy za pana gościnę – dodał z uśmiechem i tonem, który przypomniał mu perswazję Hermesa.

\- Nie próbuj na mnie tych sztuczek – wywrócił oczami, podając im zielony lek na wypłukanie toksyn. Skutek uboczny? Białe włosy, jak prawie każdy lek.

\- Jakich sztuczek? - Aliee rozglądała się dookoła, czujna, pijąc substancję, a kiedy złapała błysk cesarskiego złota na szafce, zmrużyła oczy. Co jej to przypominało?

\- Jak masz na imię? - spytał Nico chłopaka, choć wzrok wędrował od niego do tajemniczej dziewczyny. Była bardziej chłodna i opanowana niż chłopak, bardziej wyzywająca. Zastanawiał się, czemu tak reagowała. Czuć od niej było niechęć i dystans - całe jego ciało krzyczało, by uciekać, gdy był w jej pobliżu.

\- Bobby – powiedział spokojnie, dopijając lek i krzywiąc się. Nico teraz miał dwójkę dzieciaków wpatrujących się w niego ostrożnie i choć spojrzenie Aliee było ponure, i pokazywało mu, że jest gotowa w sekundę uciąć komuś głowę, chłopak miał rozbiegany, roziskrzony wzrok. Zauważył naklejone karteczki pod kurtką. - O co panu chodziło?

\- Bobby. – Nico zmarszczył brwi. Imię było strasznie dziecięce i nie do końca był pewien, czemu chłopak się tak przedstawił. Jane, jego system pomocy domowej podał mu lek na płuca, który z chęcią wypił. - Nie do końca magiczne imię...

Po tych słowach wszystko stało się tak szybko, że Nico zdążył tylko mrugnąć.

\- Kim jesteś? - warknęła Aliee, wyciągając błyskawicznie miecz i przytykając mu go do gardła, a Bobby magią przeniósł lek z jego rąk i stworzył migocącą kopułę między nim i Aliee, a Nico. Oboje stali w pozycjach obronnych, Bobby z iskrami we włosach i na dłoniach, Aliee z twardym spojrzeniem i mieczem przy jego szyi. Nico warknął, a szkieletowa dłoń wyskoczyła przez pękniętą podłogę i chwyciła syna Hekate za kostkę, a druga złapała kubek, gdy Bobby krzyknął i poleciał na kolana. Nico szybkim dla śmiertelników, a okropnie wolnym oraz godnym staruszka ruchem dla półbogów wytrącił laską z końcówką z niebiańskiego brązu miecz dziewczyny - która wyraźnie spodziewała się raczej macek albo jednego oka, niż starucha z zabójczą laską. Jego szkielet uwięził nogi i ręce Bobby'ego, a laska wbijała się w obojczyk Aliee.

Nico podniósł jej miecz i pstryknął palcami, odsuwając laskę od drżącej szyi dziewczyny. Dłonie zaterkotały, cofnęły się, a podłoga zasklepiła. Aliee ciężko oddychała, kiedy Nico zacmokał i podniósł kubek z płynem. Szybko go połknął, czując z ulgą ustąpienie suchości w gardle i płucach.

\- Wiem, że jesteście zmęczeni, ale nie możecie się tak ociągać – skarcił ich, wspierając się na lasce i patrząc z niezadowoleniem na podłogę. - Patrzcie, co przez was zrobiłem. Choć twoja reakcja była niezła – pochwalił leżącą Aliee. - Mimo to, sześćdziesiąt lat temu nie miałabyś szans.

Reakcja Bobby'ego, wciąż oszołomionego szkieletem, była błyskawiczna. Ten kto ich szkolił był dobry, bo Nico widział, jak drżą mu dłonie, kiedy wstał natychmiast, a mimo to jego ręce i oczy błyszczały, gdy rozpraszał Mgłę.

\- Kim jesteś? - powiedział groźnie, a Nico był pewien, że gdyby był normalnym staruszkiem dawno by się przeraził. Te dzieciaki potrafiły przyprawić o dreszcz.

\- Ja? Jestem Nico, syn Hadesa, który uratował wam tyłki, a wam wciąż mało. – Wywrócił oczami, niezadowolony. - Jakie te dzieci są teraz niewychowane.

* * *

Nico czasem widział małe znaki.

Zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że został staruszkiem, który zjadł żonę i przygarnął dwójkę nastolatków, _ale jakoś się stało._ Biedne dzieci były bez rodziców, a ci boscy jakoś nie kwapili się by ich uznać. Satyrowie byli _nieco_ ześwirowani przez stan, w jakim znajdował się świat i za żadne skarby nie wychodzili na zewnątrz obozu. Półbogowie musieli radzić sobie sami, choć i tak było ich bardzo mało, bo bogowie mieli ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż romansowanie - o dziwo.

Aliee i Bobby byli chyba najbardziej dziwną i poważną parą herosów jakich spotkał. Aliee poczucia humoru nie miała wcale, a jedyne, na czym jej zależało to ochrona Bobby'ego i przeżycie. Strasznie ponuro jak dla niego. Bobby był nieco inny, z tymi swoimi nagłymi wybuchami iskier i wydzielania różnych dymów, i nagłego zamieniania jego czajnika w świnię, ale nadal czuć od niego było aurę powagi i gotowości do śmierci. Może to była cecha wspólna dzieci Podziemia. Poza tym, aktualne nastroje obecnego świata powodowały, że mało kto był radosny i szczęśliwy, kiedy ludzie umierali codziennie.

Nie wiedział jak to się stało. Po małym incydencie w kuchni usiedli w napiętej ciszy, aż w końcu Bobby wystrzelił czymś w stylu „stary, jak tyś przeżył tyle lat?", wzrok Nico prawie go zamroził, Aliee warczała pod nosem, bo zdołał ją rozbroić, aż w końcu bum! zostali u niego na noc i tak przez kilka kolejnych tygodni. Oczywiście, ataki potworów to była codzienność, ale jak się siedziało wyłącznie w domu to nie było tak dokuczliwie.

Nie był do końca pewien i nie chciał robić sobie fałszywych nadziei. Ale były drobne znaki. Maniery. Ruch ręką. Znajomy ślad duszy. Aliee miała straszną manierę otulania go i Bobby'ego kocem, kiedy w końcu przestała warczeć i mrużyć oczy, a on dał jej kolację, a Bobby uwielbiał bawić się jego kranem. Kiedy Nico go pytał o jego zabawy odpowiednie dla pięciolatka, Bobby wzruszał ramionami i odpowiadał, że boi się wody, a kran to jego jedyne bezpieczne źródło – po czym wracał do marnowania wody i strzelania nią w Aliee, która mimo całej tej kwestii 'ochrony Bobby'ego' groziła mu swoim mieczem. Syn Hekate miał czasem dziwne odzywki i wyrażenia sprzed lat, co nie było do końca dziwne, kiedy żyło się z człowiekiem, który znał slang i z początku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, i z lat trzydziestych przeszłego. Czasem oboje przystawali i patrzyli w jeden punkt, dopóki Nico nie wyrwał ich z letargu - albo nie raz słyszał krzyki w nocy, kiedy przeżywali koszmary.

Pewnego razu, kilka dni później, gdy jedli śniadanie i zauważył Aliee bawiącą się palcami, zmrużył oczy.

\- Dzisiaj gdzieś idziemy.

Bobby podniósł na niego roziskrzony wzrok, a czajnik za nim zakwiczał.

\- Na zewnątrz? - spytał podniecony. Od kilku tygodni nigdzie nie wychodzili, bo musieli z Aliee się wykurować, a Nico nie był fanem wchodzenia w gniazdo szerszeni. Zewnętrzny świat, jak mówił z przekąsem, był niebezpieczny.

\- Tak – burknął. - Nie ekscytuj się – mruknął, patrząc w sufit i próbując sobie przypomnieć co chciał powiedzieć. - Hm... Jedziemy na cmentarz.

\- Odwiedzasz ziomków? - wymamrotała Aliee, choć słowo dziwnie brzmiało w jej ustach, a Nico zmroził ją wzrokiem.

\- Tak – powiedział dobitnie, a Aliee chyba zrozumiała, że nie miał na myśli zombie tylko groby, bo uniosła brew, kołysząc się na krześle. Skarcił ją wzrokiem, ale ona była nieugięta. Bogowie, te dzieci kiedyś przyprawią go o atak serca.

\- Po co?

\- Muszę poćwiczyć wyciąganie organów z martwych ciał – odparł ironicznie. - Kto wie, może zarobię na podwójnej dostawie świeżych narządów.

Bobby potknął się na krześle, lodówka Nico zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie, a żarówka zamrugała.

\- Ja... Mam chorą wątrobę – szybko oznajmił Bobby, patrząc na Nico spłoszonym wzrokiem. - I nerki.

\- I mózg – warknęła Aliee, a potem westchnęła, ciągnąc go z powrotem na krzesło. - Serio, Nico, po co nas wyciągasz na zewnątrz? Sentyment?

Nico potrząsnął ponuro głową.

\- Jedzcie – odrzekł tylko krótko.

* * *

Nico nie lubił tego miejsca, o ironio. Było nadzwyczaj stare i nienaruszone dotykiem cywilizacji – stare, modne groby, lampy i sztuczne kwiaty. Cmentarz jednak był utrzymany sterylnie i schludnie, jak w szpitalu. Tęsknił za zapadającymi się dołami i chwastami.

Już z daleka dostrzegł jasne włosy i usłyszał smutną piosenkę. Skrzywił się, bo za każdym razem jego serce się zaciskało, gdy tu przebywał. Zerknął za siebie, na ostrożnych nastolatków okrytych przed toksynami i promieniami słońca, próbując się przekonać, że to konieczne. Zewsząd otaczające go groby były ponure i samotne, puste i zimne. Kiedyś na cmentarzach dało się czuć jakąś tęsknotę bliskich za martwymi – zawsze płonął mały płomień nadziei, który wzniecała Hestia. Teraz to było jak wielki magazyn kolejnych ofiar.

Podszedł ostrożnie do jednego z grobów, omijając wzrokiem te obok – choć widział ciekawy wzrok Bobby'ego i zimną czujność Aliee, kiedy prowadził ich kolejnymi alejkami.

\- Witaj. - Przywitał go ochrypły głos i znużone oczy.

\- Parę lat minęło, prawda?

Odwróciła wzrok.

\- Tak. Chyba. Nie wiem.

Nico westchnął, zastanawiając się, co kierowało było impulsem, który kazał mu tu przyjść.

\- Kalipso, chciałem ci przedstawić dwójkę półbogów, którzy ze mną mieszkają.

Nieśmiertelna bogini przesunęła spokojnym wzrokiem między nastolatkami. Jej oczy zatrzymały się na Bobbym, potem Aliee, a później, ku zniecierpliwieniu Nico, znów wróciły do grobu.

\- Widzę.

Bobby zawiercił się i potarł po karku.

\- Jest pani bardzo ładna – skomplementował kobietę, najwyraźniej chcąc przerwać niepokojącą ciszę, a Aliee pokręciła głową. Nadal nie wiedziała, o co chodziło Nico, kiedy ich tu przywlókł – rozglądała się czujnie za potworami, nieszczególnie zwracając uwagi na dziwną kobietę.

Kalipso skinęła głową.

\- Lubisz kwiaty? - spytała tym samym tonem co zawsze. - Ja kochałam. Były piękne. Kolorowe. Żywe. Teraz nie są.

\- Taak. - Bobby najwyraźniej żałował, że się odezwał. - Wie pani, nigdy żadnego nie widziałem.

Córka Atlasa spojrzała na Aliee.

\- Ja widziałam.

Nico chrząknął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Kalipso, zachowujesz się jak wariatka. - Aliee spojrzała na niego znudzona, jakby mówiła „długo jeszcze?", a Nico z każdą sekundą żałował, że tu przyszedł. Poczucie winy miażdżyło mu duszę, a on chciał się wyrwać z tej klatki nazwisk i pustego głosu nimfy.

\- Kwiaty nie są wariatami – odrzekła. - Ludzie są. Oszołomili je. Zniszczyli. Pozbawili koloru.

\- Proszę pani – nagle odezwał się Bobby. - O co ci chodzi z tymi kwiatami?

\- Kwiaty kiedyś żyły, duszo. Były pielęgnowane. Słońce je wspierało, księżyc upiększał. - Jej głos się stał daleki.

Bobby usiadł obok Kalipso, ignorując szarpnięcie Aliee, która kazała mu się zatrzymać. Nieśmiertelna coraz bardziej niepokoiła półboginię, a ona przesłała niemą wiadomość Nico. _Błagam. Idźmy stąd. _Nico czuł napięcie w powietrzu i wzrok na karku, ale nie chciał stąd iść - _musiał_ wiedzieć.

\- Księżyc upiększał kwiaty?

\- Tak. - Przechyliła głowę, głaszcząc płatek sztucznej róży na grobie. - Jaśniały. Kwitły. Żyły.

\- Jak się nazywał taki kwiat? - spytał Bobby, bo mimo że kobieta była wariatką, to go, jako człowieka potrafiącego stworzyć wszystko chemią i magią, fascynowały rośliny. Zawsze pragnął włamać się do laboratoriów utrzymujących kwiaty przy życiu.

Kalipso uniosła wzrok, po raz pierwszy spotykając jego oczy, a Bobby poczuł dreszcz, kiedy jej usta wygięły się w pozbawionym życia uśmiechu.

\- Dobrze to wiesz. Kwiaty zawsze rosną. Ludzie zawsze niszczą. Koło zatacza krąg.

Aliee jęknęła, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy Bobby'ego z Kalipso, która jak gdyby nigdy nic pochyliła się z powrotem na ławeczce.

\- Idą po nas. Nico...

Nico kucnął przy Kalispo, choć nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

\- Jesteś pewna? - Spojrzał jej w oczy, a ona odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

\- Kwiaty zawsze rosną i zostają zdeptane. Ale pozostaje nasiono. - Przymknęła oczy. - W końcu świat znów będzie kolorowy i żywy, zobaczysz. Wyrosną róże i goździki, świat zatoczy koło.

Kiedy Nico, ze ściśniętym sercem zaczął ciągnąć nastolatków z dala od cmentarza – otumanionego Bobby'ego i zdenerwowaną Aliee – Kalipso znów zaczęła śpiewać cicho, składając ręce na kolanach.

\- Kwiaty będą kiedyś kolorowe, kochanie.

* * *

Nico nie wiedział wiele o medycynie, ale wiedział wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że jest _źle. _Krew leciała, Aliee bladła, a Bobby ze łzami w oczach mruczał zaklęcia i przyklejał karteczki do ciała Aliee. Nic nie pomagało, a dziewczyna słabła. Złapała dłoń Bobby'ego, wtulając się w nią, a łzy pociekły jej powoli po policzkach. Nico dawno nie czuł się tak _złamany. _Nie znał dzieci długo, ale wiedział jedno - Aliee była bardzo żywą i opanowaną osobą, która zawsze próbowała mieć kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Nigdy nie widział jej tak obdartej ze skorupy - a sądząc po rozpaczliwym tuleniu się Bobby'ego w jej dłoń, jej towarzysz również widział po raz pierwszy taką odsłonę dziewczyny.

_\- _Nie dam ci umrzeć, ty wrzodzie. Zostań z nami – wysapał Nico, kiedy starał się odpędzić z jej duszy ciemne cienie, choć widział, jak zwykle duży, zimny ogień jej życia słabnie. - Jesteśmy blisko.

\- To nic – powiedziała powoli, jakby się namyślała, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha w opiekuńczym geście. - Ja... to nic.

Bobby zaszlochał, a jego karteczki były poplamione z krwi i łez.

\- Nico – wymamrotał. - Proszę...

Byli blisko – widział pobliski budynek szpitala, do którego kilkanaście lat temu bez trudności dotarłby w cieniu. Jednak starość i rany odniesione w walce z kilkoma empuzami zostawiły na nim swoje piętno. Gdyby nie Aliee już dawno leżałby skulony jak pies, wykrwawiając się.

\- Trzymaj się, głupia dziewczyno – warknął. - Kto będzie mnie wnerwiał i traktował z wyższością?

Aliee nie odpowiedziała, ale Bobby zajęczał kolejną inkantację, a jego łzy mieszały się ze słowami. I kiedy Nico tracił nadzieję, a Aliee przymknęła oczy pełne łez – cholera, to było zbyt dramatyczne – Bobby zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Tutaj! TUTAJ! Błagam!

Nico nie widział wyraźnie, bo sam słabł z każdym ostatnim oddechem Aliee, kiedy próbował podtrzymać swoją siłą życiową jej duszę, ale widział wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że Aliee zaczekała wystarczająco długo.

* * *

Obudził się parę dni później i to nie było nic niezwykłego. Po prostu otworzył oczy, wpatrzył się w sufit, i oh, był w- czekaj, co?

Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, próbując wstać, bo nienawidził nieświadomości dotyczącej tego gdzie jest i co się stało, a ktoś obok niego zacmokał.

\- Kolego, wiem, że siła cię rozpiera, ale powstrzymaj się chwilę.

Nico opadł na poduszki, nawet nie mając siły na narzekanie – po prostu jego duszę maltretowało jedno pytanie. Wiedział, że jest bezpieczny, tak samo jak dzieciaki. Ale...

\- Czy Re... Czy z Aliee... Czy ona żyje?

Przed jego oczami pochylił się młody mężczyzna, z jasnymi włosami i bladymi oczami. Jego uśmiech był ciepły i uspokajający, choć widział zmartwiony błysk w oku. Ś_wietnie. _Teraz nawet śmiertelnicy się o niego martwili.

\- Kolego, spokojnie. Twardą masz wnuczkę. Nie wiem, czy rozharatała brzuchem koparkę, ale wiem, że na pewno koparka nie miała szans – zażartował, ale zaraz spoważniał. - Rany były rozległe... Ale cudem przeżyła. Miała jednak operację, ponieważ narządy wewnętrzne były w krytycznym stanie. Nie jestem pewien, czy nie będzie powikłań, choć jej stan na razie jest stabilny.

Nico za bardzo się tym nie przejmował – Aliee żyła. Nie stracił jej ponownie.

\- A... A chłopak? Bobby?

Lekarz przerwał oglądanie jego karty i kreślenia czegoś na niej, zerkając kątem oka na pacjenta.

\- Nie wiem, kolego, co wy przeżyliście, ale wiem tyle, że dla mnie możecie góry nosić i nic wam się nie stanie.

* * *

Nico miał cholernie dość szpitali. Leżał tam od dwóch tygodni, karmiono go proszkiem rozmieszanym z wodą, a natrętny lekarz chyba nie miał życia, bo za każdym razem, gdy miał dyżur, prześladował go. Otaczało go zewsząd pełno umierających dusz i chorych ludzi, a na widok ich aur aż robiło mu się słabo. Jedynym pocieszeniem była dwójka nastolatków, których zawsze odwiedzał. Tym razem po raz kolejny w ciągu dnia wszedł do sali dla ludzi po operacjach narządów. Bobby siedział na krześle, z małym chłopczykiem na kolanach, który co chwila się go o coś pytał, a Bobby odpowiadał ze śmiechem. Śmiertelnie chore dziecko, mające dwa procent szans na przeżycie, odkąd tylko zobaczyło Bobby'ego, przykleiło się i nie odstępowało. Nico próbował delikatnie wytłumaczyć półbogowi, że _ledwo czuje_ życie tego chłopczyka. Bobby nigdy go nie słuchał.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś kwiaty? - Alex spytał z zapałem. - Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć, bo pani Kels czytała mi kiedyś książkę o roślinach, i wiesz, że istniały kiedyś całe pola roślin, i że niektóre miały kilka metrów, i że były czarne kwiaty, i że były takie z dwudziestoma kolorami, i takie, które same zjadały muchy, i...

Aliee dźwignęła się z łóżka z małym uśmiechem, który zawsze nastrajał Nico dobrym humorem i uszczypnęła ucho Alexa. Nico nigdy nie sądził, że Aliee jest typem czułej osoby, ale widział, jak patrzy z lekkim uśmiechem na chłopczyka. Może bliskość śmierci coś w niej zmieniła. A może... Nie.

\- Spokojnie dziecko, zapowietrzysz się. – Bobby podrzucił Alexa na kolanach, a chłopczyk zachichotał.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć kwiaty. – Oblicze Alexa było teraz wykrzywione niespotykaną u dzieci tęsknotą i smutkiem. - Chyba nie będę mógł tutaj. Ale w niebie też są kwiaty, prawda?

Nico przełknął gulę, która kazała mu opowiedzieć dziecku o cudach Elizjum, że są tam drzewa i słońce, i kwiaty, i chmury, i śmiech... Ale tylko przystanął z boku. Aliee słabła z każdym dniem, a mimo to dźwigała się na łokciach. Pokręcił na nią głową, a ona tylko wywróciła oczami. _Tak bardzo_ chciał być na jej miejscu – by to nie ona musiała go ratować, tylko on ją, i żeby to nie ona umierała na jego oczach przez powikłania, mimo zapewnień lekarzy. Odwrócił wzrok.

Bobby pstryknął Alexa w nos, starając się uśmiechnąć pocieszająco.

\- Wiesz, że ja też zawsze chciałem obejrzeć kwiaty? Ostatnio spotkałem taką panią – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie – która mi opowiadała o księżycowych kwiatach.

Alex otworzył szeroko oczy i wydał okrzyk.

\- Naprawdę?!

\- Tak. – Bobby pokiwał z czułością głową. - Opowiadała mi o pięknych srebrnych liściach i pyle spadającym z płatków i blasku kwiatu, i tego, że roślina rosła sama... Potrzebowała tylko księżyca.

\- Bobby. – Aliee nagle przerwała przyjacielowi, kiedy Alex jak urzeczony wsłuchiwał się w jego opowieść. - Co ty gadasz? - mruknęła mu do ucha, a Nico poczuł panikę, którą stłumił kaszlem. _Błagam, nie..._

\- Bobby, Bobby, Bobby! A jak się nazywał ten kwiat?

\- Ja... - Bobby zmarszczył brwi i roztrzepał włosy Alexowi, wzrokiem przekazując Aliee „nie teraz". - Ta pani była stara, młody. Trochę ześwirowana i głucha. – Alex roześmiał się, kiedy Bobby zaczął parodiować Kalipso. - Chyba zapomniała.

\- To jest Księżyczka, Bobby. – Alex zachichotał. - Przecież taki kwiat może się nazywać tylko Księżyczka. Nie bądź niemądry.

\- Tak, Bobby. – Nico zamrugał powoli. - Nie bądź niemądry.

* * *

Nico uważał, że to szczęście. Mimo że umierał, z każdym dniem dzieląc się swoją siłą z Aliee, która miała wystarczająco samozaparcia by się nie poddać, był otoczony ludźmi, na których mu zależało, a których nigdy nie sądził, że zobaczy. Oni go nie znali, on nie znał nich, ale gdy widział uśmiech lub błysk w oku, był pewien, że Fata postanowiły go wynagrodzić.

Był im za to wdzięczny. Świat się sypał, ludzie umierali, ale on miał szansę złagodzić dziurę w sercu, chociaż przed śmiercią. Całymi dniami siedział przy łóżku dziewczyny, dzieląc się swoimi siłami życiowymi z wątłym płomieniem Aliee - jej się polepszało, mu pogarszało. Nie było mu z tego powodu przykro – może tylko dlatego, że się spóźnił.

\- Z tobą jak z dzieckiem, kolego. – Jasnowłosy lekarz wywrócił oczami, kiedy przepytywał Nico o rutynowe czynności codzienne, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zapisując niepokojące informacje. - Mówię: siedź na łóżku, to nie, musi łazić.

\- _Kolego, _uważaj, jak zwracasz się do starszych – syknął Nico, ale znów opadł na poduszki, kiedy poczuł ból w udzie i w prawym boku. Cienie sączyły się z jego ciała, wchłaniając śmierć z Aliee.

Lekarz do niego doskoczył i odetchnął, wzywając pielęgniarkę.

\- Cholera! Co z tobą jest nie tak? - Odwrócił się do sióstr i zaczął wydawać polecenia. - Znów otworzyły się rany!

Nico jak przez mgłę pamiętał szycie i tamowanie krwi, nie mogąc pozbyć się gorzkiej myśli, że na daremno marnują bandaże. Umierał i wiedział o tym i on, i Bobby, i Aliee. Nic nie mówili, ale widział ich wzrok na plecach. Od miesiąca leżeli w szpitalu, którego zapach krwi i bólu najwyraźniej maskował ich półboską woń. Aliee już umiała chodzić o własnych siłach, Alexowi się nie pogarszało, a Bobby mieszkał w szpitalu i zasypiał na łóżku obok Aliee otoczony Mgłą.

Leżał obolały na łóżku, słaby i poddany śmierci, kiedy znów pojawiła się przed nim twarz lekarza. Mężczyzna kręcił głową.

\- Człowieku...

\- Czy ty się w końcu zamkniesz? - warknął ochryple Nico, a potem jęknął cicho z bólu. Lekarz zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili znów się uśmiechnął.

\- Niestety, proszę pana, ale naprawdę, jest pan bardzo dziwnym pacjentem. Nigdy nie widziałem takich ran u nikogo.

\- No to teraz widziałeś – burknął, chcąc, by natręt sobie poszedł, a on miał święty spokój. Na parapecie ekranu wylegiwał się kot, bardzo dziwny widok, a Nico był zaskoczony, że kot tylko się w niego wpatruje i nie syczy. Na jego widok nawet rybki się chowały.

Kot przeciągnął się i skoczył na jego łóżko, wyginając grzbiet, a Nico tylko się modlił, by nie przyszło mu do głowy wbijać tych pazurów w jego ciało. Na szczęście, biały kot po prostu miauknął i skulił obok jego ramienia. Nico niepewnie dotknął jego głowy, a kot zamruczał. To było niepokojąco fajne.

Lekarz się roześmiał.

\- Widzisz? Twoja gburowatość słabnie, nawet kota nie odstraszysz.

Nico tylko posłał mu groźny wzrok, ale najwyraźniej nie dział on tak jak zawsze, gdy pod jego ręką mruczał mały kotek.

\- Nazywa się Rai. Nasz mały władca piorunów i grzmotów – lekarz parsknął, głaszcząc kota, który posłał mu lekceważące spojrzenie.

\- Słucham? - Nico uniósł brew.

Lekarz machnął ręką.

\- Pomysł ordynatorki. Nigdy nie syczy, tylko wtedy, gdy jest burza, a Akemi jest Japonką.

\- Rozumiem. - Nico przetarł twarz kota, widząc małe zagłębienie, gdy zwierzak prychnął i odszedł dumnie z pokoju. Nico podążył za nim wzrokiem, dopóki nie przeniósł oczu na lekarza.

\- Coś jeszcze?

* * *

\- Bobby. – Nico złapał ramię nastolatka, patrząc mu w oczy, próbując wypatrzyć _coś. _Ale to było bezsensowne – Lete wszystko wymyła. Widział tylko kocie spojrzenie syna Hekate i jego uniesioną brew.

\- Co jest?

\- Pamiętasz Kalipso?

Bobby zmarszczył brwi, z dreszczem roztrzepując włosy.

\- Ta dziwna kobieta od kwiatów i koła?

Nico wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, ona – mruknął, choć pod nosem dodał: - Jakie te dzieci są niedouczone...

Bobby prychnął.

\- Czemu o nią pytasz? Przyprawiła mnie o niezłe ciarki.

\- Naprawdę?

Chłopak się skrzywił.

\- Tak. Brzmiała jak nieudany eksperyment filozofa, psychologa i botanika.

\- Przecież byłeś nią zafascynowany. – Nico przyjrzał się Bobby'emu, ale syn Hekate tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Naprawdę? Może dlatego, że tak mówiła od rzeczy... Nic nie pamiętam.

Nico przymknął na chwilę oczy, próbując powstrzymać ukłucie serca.

\- Nieważne. Musisz do niej iść.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - syknął Bobby.

\- A wyglądam jakbym żartował?

Bobby udał, że się namyśla.

\- Nie. Pomijając to, że ty nawet kiedy żartujesz wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zatwardzenie. - Chłopak szybko pożałował tych słów, kiedy koścista ręka wyleciała przez podłogę w szpitalu i sprawiła, że Bobby potknął się o własne nogi. Wydał z siebie niemęski pisk.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko – burknął Nico, chowając szkielet i zasklepiając podłogę. - Mówię poważnie. Musisz się z nią spotkać. Może przestanie tak dziwaczyć jak jej przekażesz moją wiadomość.

\- A czemu ty nie możesz? - Bobby jęknął, zbierając się z klęczek.

\- Może dlatego, że umieram? - syknął syn Hadesa, a kiedy zapanowała cisza i Bobby napotkał stalowy, zimny wzrok, przymknął oczy.

\- Co mam jej powiedzieć?

* * *

Bobby nienawidził tego miejsca. Kalipso wywoływała w nim dreszcze i dziwne zafascynowanie, mimo że tylko siedziała i nuciła pod nosem. Stanął obok grobów, przy których siedziała, a wiecznie samotna, sztuczna róża leżała tak jak ostatnio. Zimne, marmurowe słowa "_Leo Valdez, niezrównany admirał, mechanik i komandor pasa" _uderzały gdzieś głęboko w jego duszy, choć starał się to odrzucić. Odkąd z Aliee spotkali Nico jego żołądek czasami wyprawiał dziwne sensacje, choć zrzucał to na przeciążenie magiczne. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że mały Alex zawsze sprawiał, że chciało mu się płakać, a Aliee ze stalowym wzrokiem dotykała odległą strunę w jego umyśle. Ufał Nico odkąd go tylko spotkał, i mimo że półbóg był od niego z piętnaście razy starszy, zawsze uwielbiał się z nim droczyć. Bobby starał się o tym nie myśleć, bo oblewało go to zimnym potem, a jego sny zawsze przyprawiały go o lęk przed wodą.

Chrząknął cicho za ławką, ale Kalipso nadal śpiewała cichym, smutnym głosem, który przywoływał wszystkie gorzko-słodkie wspomnienia Bobby'ego. Chciał stamtąd iść, bo jego serce zacisnęło się z nieznaną tęsknotą, ale obiecał Nico, że przekaże jej wiadomość - a on nie łamał obietnic.

Usiadł ostrożnie obok żałobnej postaci, jak zawsze ubranej w dżinsy i białą koszulę. Jej włosy były piękne i błyszczące, choć Bobby wątpił, czy ruszyła się sprzed grobu od śmierci jego właściciela. Pusty wzrok, ochrypły głos i sztywne plecy mówiły za siebie.

Kalipso urwała pieśń słodkim dźwiękiem nadziei, a potem szepnęła coś kwiatu. Bobby tylko się przyglądał.

\- Wiedziałam, że wrócisz – powiedziała powoli, z gorzkim posmakiem.

\- Ja? - Bobby zamrugał, próbując zrozumieć niewyjaśnioną tęsknotę, gdy zobaczył ślad jej uśmiechu i błyszczące oczy.

\- Może trochę ci to zajęło czasu, ale w końcu jesteś – odpowiedziała dziwnym tonem, plotąc ręce na kolanach. - Zwiedziłam cały świat. Japonia ma... miała piękne kwiaty. Nowy Jork był tłoczny. Może nie do końca mój świat, ale czułam twój ślad. Dziękuję za opiekę.

\- Ja... - Bobby czuł się skrępowany, bo nie dość, że Kalispo mówiła na zmianę z sensem i z obłędem, to jeszcze mówiła do niego jak do starego znajomego. - Chyba... Gratuluję?

Zamrugała i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Płatki się zmieniają, ale korzeń jest ten sam – powróciła do swojej wariackiej gadki.

\- Słuchaj... Ja jestem tu z wiadomością od Nico.

\- Biedna dusza. – Kalipso westchnęła. - Przekaż mu, że wychodzi słońce i kwiaty otwierają płatki.

\- Ja... na pewno przekażę... – Bobby chciał uciec. Miał uczucie, że zwariowana pani zaraz wyciągnie nóż, wypatroszy go jak kwiat i będzie kolejną różą na grobie. Wzdrygnął się. Lubił kwiaty, które napawały go nadzieją w tym ponurym, bezlitosnym świecie, ale coraz częściej róże wydawały mu się równie brutalne i puste jak oczy Kalipso.

\- Słuchaj... Ten szpital... Nico kazał ci powiedzieć, że koło się zatoczyło. – Bobby postanowił, że chyba odpuści sobie towarzystwo starych półbogów. Nawet Nico gadał jak świr.

Ale uśmiech Kalipso wymazał z niego wszystkie troski i rozjaśnił duszę.

\- Naprawdę? - Z jej oczu zniknął obłęd, a Bobby poczuł się jak oczarowany... S_pokojnie! Dopiero co bałeś się, że zrobi z ciebie kwiatka ogrodowego_ – skarcił się w myślach.

\- No... Tak powiedział. Ponoć jakiś chłopak znalazł drogę.

Kalipso do niego doskoczyła, a Bobby cofnął się gwałtownie. Jego serce się zacisnęło, a umysł huczał od zaklęć obronnych.

\- Jak się on nazywa, Percy? - spytała niecierpliwie, a Bobby poczuł zimny pot na plecach. Bogowie, co z tą kobietą było nie tak?

\- Kto? Co?...

Ale Kalipso już się cofnęła z szerokim uśmiechem i ucałowała różę na grobie, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Chodź. Zaprowadzisz mnie do Nico.

* * *

Nico wiedział, że wszystko się kończy i był szczęśliwy. Jego bliscy jaśnieli, Aliee była bliska wypisania ze szpitala, tylko on został przeniesiony na oddział dla tych, dla których nie było już ratunku. Jego stan się pogarszał z każdym dniem, cień blakł i wymykał się ze skorupy jaką było ciało. Wiedział, że wiele czasu mu nie zostało, trudno by tego nie zauważył - całe życie spędzał przy umierających i martwych. Jasnowłosy lekarz odwiedzał go codziennie, mimo że to nie był jego oddział, tak samo jak nowo narodzona Kalipso, Aliee, Bobby i Alex, który nadal się trzymał, ku zdumieniu wszystkich.

\- Moja mama będzie miała dzidziusia – oznajmił pewnego wieczoru, kiedy ciężarna kobieta ze smutnym, ale ciepłym uśmiechem zostawiła dziecko na godzinę w opiece ludzi, których jej syn kochał równie mocno jak ją. Cieszyła się, że zazna w życiu jakiejś troski, mimo że całymi nocami płakała i tuliła swojego synka.

Bobby roześmiał się i rozczochrał mu włosy.

\- Zauważyliśmy, młody.

Aliee wychyliła się lekko zza wózka i uśmiechnęła do Alexa.

\- Wiesz, jak dzidziuś będzie się nazywał? - spytała, a Alex podskoczył na krześle.

\- Dzidziuś będzie dzidziunią – oznajmił zachwycony sześciolatek, a Nico nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok entuzjazmu dziecka. - Chciałem ją nazwać Księżyczka, ale mama powiedziała, że tak nie nazwie dzidziuni – zmarszczył brwi, a Kalipso roześmiała się. Lekarz, który sprawdzał temperaturę wszystkich osób w sali lekko się potknął, a Kalipso spojrzała na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Księżyczka to kwiat, kochanie – powiedziała, pochylając się i całując chłopczyka w policzek. Nco nie mógł się nadziwić, jak dosłownie kilka dni temu była tylko pustą, czekającą skorupą. - Piękny i jaśniejący kwiat. Twoja siostrzyczka też będzie kwiatem, prawda?

Alex skinął głową bez wahania.

\- Księżycowym – odpowiedział z przekonaniem. - Będziemy wychodzić na dwór w nocy, żeby odzyskała siły, a potem mama będzie się nią opiekowała w dzień.

\- Na pewno. – Nico wywrócił oczami ze swojego łóżka przy którym wszyscy siedzieli, wnosząc płomyk radość w ostatnich dniach jego życia. Czuł mocną dłoń Aliee, lekko ściskającą jego słabe palce, a gdy uniósł wzrok, mignęła mu przeszłość, a jej włosy zamieniły się w długie, czarne. Tak samo jak z każdym innym: widział na ich miejscu inne, roześmiane twarze, ale to było w porządku – tamto to była przeszłość. Teraz była przyszłość, do której on nie należał.

\- Nico, nie bądź ponurakiem. – Kalipso klepnęła go w rękę, a on nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo była podobna do kwiatów o których gadała. Jej szaleństwo zniknęło, choć czasem tak jak on wspominała stare czasy. Nico niedawno się spotkał z Alice i Tsulą, młodymi córkami jego dwójki zmarłych przyjaciół, które tratował jak chrześnice i Thalią, która tylko ucałowanym palcem przetarła jego czoło i pożegnała go, godząc się z przyszłością, i żegnając z przeszłością. Nico wątpił, czy ktokolwiek jeszcze usłyszy o Thalii Grace. Może pewnego dnia Łowczyni zaadoptuje szpitalnego zwierzaka.

Alex wciąż rozemocjonowany opowiadał o swojej nocnej siostrze, gdy inni słuchali go z rozbawieniem. Nico wiedział, co Fata mu przekazują.

Złapał rękę chłopczyka.

\- Alex, jesteś bystrym chłopcem, prawda? - Szare oczy błysnęły z przekonaniem. - Dbaj o swoją siostrzyczkę, dobrze? Będzie piękną Księżyczką, ale musi być otoczona opieką.

\- Moja dzidziunia-siostra będzie najbardziej kochaną i bezpieczną Księżyczką na świecie, przysięgam! - Alex tak błyszczał nadzieją i radością, że Nico uśmiechnął się ciepło i pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Tak. - Bobby podrzucił lekko Alexa, który zachichotał, mimo że jego skóra wyglądała jak bliska pęknięcia kartka papieru. - Nie martw się dziadku, kwiatuszek Alexa będzie najbardziej chronioną roślinką na świecie. Obiecuję - mrugnął do syna Hadesa, a przez sekundę Nico widział to, co się zdarzyło, przeszłość połączyła się z teraźniejszością, a na niego spoglądały błyszczące figlarnym błyskami morskie oczy, które tak dawno temu były jego zgubą.

Zamrugał, a Bobby znów stał się Bobbym, który niby niewinnie, ale mrucząc cicho zaklęcia pod nosem, trzymał szczelnie Alexa, przez co chłopczyk z każdym dniem odzyskiwał siły. Nico skarcił się w myślach. _Odpuść._

Spojrzał na Aliee, która coś wyszeptała do ucha Bobby'ego, radosną Kalipso flirtującą z jasnowłosym, upierdliwym lekarzem, Alexa podskakującego na kolanie swojego ulubieńca i białego kota na parapecie. Może nie wszyscy, ale każdy był przy nim lub w jego duszy i to się liczyło. Złapał wzrok Aliee, z nieumiejętnie chowanym zmartwieniem. Jego umysł przeszyła błyskawica, uszy rozbrzmiały chłodnym śmiechem, a szare oczy zabłyszczały czarnym onyksem - ale potem chłodne, blade oczy wróciły, błyszczące troską o przyjaciela i nową osobowością.

Czuł słabnący płomień wewnątrz siebie, ale uśmiechał się. To było w porządku. Kalipso miała rację – jego świat zatoczył krąg.

Zdeptane kwiaty wydały nowe nasiona, kolorowe kwiaty zaczęły na nowo kwitnąć.


End file.
